gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THB886
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Lips 106 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 03:44, August 28, 2011 Oil etc Well, looks like I've convinced myself wrongly! You've proved me wrong, as I never knew oil even leaked nor had an affect on the oil gauges! You may reinstate all your information. Thank you for dealing with the situation effectively :) Monk Talk 21:53, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Although your images are relevant enough to the articles, you should follow the Image Policy in future uploads. Please do not promote your username when naming images (see this table for reference) and make sure to add a correct license (in that case, a would be more appropriate). Thanks. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 03:32, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, you thought you'd get away with it huh? I just thoroughly tested this, rolling the car makes no difference, Oil DOES NOT leak from cars (NEVER, EVER), and in your images, you state the engine was off in one of your pictures; A) You cannot sit in First Person in a car with its engine off B) The dials/arrows disappear once the engine turns off anyway. Clearly modded. Your images will be deleted, and I'm counting this as an official warning as your newer images were STILL breaking the image policy even after the aforementioned image policy reminder. Monk Talk 15:56, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Well, how inconvenient. I've just done some more testing, and I've noticed the car is leaking oil, I never realized you had to damage it quite some bit to get the oil leaking like it does (I didn't think it'd need to much damage tbh). I am VERY sorry, as I've deleted the images. I'll reinstate your information, if you could upload 1 of your images (just 1, really no need for several). Make sure to call it something like "OilGauges-GTAV-Cars.jpg". I am extremely sorry. I've also noticed, damaging it more eventually DOES turn on the "low oil" level light, and eventually, as your rightfully said, the car shuts off, engine management comes on, etc. I'm such an idiot at times. I'll keep the warning, as your images failed to comply with the policy even despite the reminder, however, I'll remove the other reasoning. Thank you for handling the situation calmly; normally it's the average 12-year old who comes screaming and shouting, you dealt with this effectively, if only I could have done the same. Monk Talk 16:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, Don't worry, I know you just want to try your best to keep the information accurary. It is a good thing, thats why I like wikia, because actually there are people test it. Though test it a little longer :p THB886 (talk) 18:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::and I have another discovery ::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NR10XJxRvk&feature=youtu.be ::This gauge may related to RPM, or the angle of inclination of the vehicle, like when you accelerate, the engine will lift, when you brake, the engine will lean down THB886 (talk) 18:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Correct (or, it would be in real life). This would explain the decrease when moving, and the increase when idling, revving, etc. It seems it is inclination of the engine bay itself. You may expand on that on the Vehicle Features article :) Monk Talk 16:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::and this is the first time I upload picture, so I probably made a lot mistakes, need to apology too :p ::::I need to write the file name: " OilGuage-GTA5"? and another one "Guages" ? THB886 (talk) 18:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Write "OilGauge-GTAV-Cars". Do it like you did last time; multi-stages in one picture, as that works best. Also, I only think the oil-gauge needs a picture; temperature and all the rest speak for themselves and really don't play a big part, whereas oil clearly does a lot. Monk Talk 16:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) After thinking about it, the gauge isn't measuring the inclination. It's measuring oil temperature. When moving, the oil temperature cools down, as the water and air cools it down on the move. When stationary, less air/water is being pumped around the system, so the oil temperature will increase. Monk Talk 17:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :That's a good discovery. It is really amazing how many small details R* put into this game, and thats why I like this game. It is beyond a game, more like a world with its own culture, bussiness, history. Every detail is unique and has meaning, and most of in game jokes are relfections of real world. Not so many (or is there any...) open world game can achieve this THB886 (talk) 18:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It really is! As a mechanic, I thought I'd discovered all the mechanical details about cars, but thanks to you, I've noticed this highly-realistic feature! What a great discovery. Also, could you please sign-off your messages by typing ~~~~ or pressinging the "Signature" button. Thanks. Monk Talk 18:05, November 12, 2015 (UTC)